Remember Me
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A happy ending for the movie! Need I say more? ONE SHOT


**A/N: For those who haven't seen this film, I HIGHLY recommend it, but then again I highly recommend anything that has Kelli Williams. ;-) This is taken at the end of the movie. An extension. I have been working on a Flowers for Algernon FF for years and finally, after reading a few others, I came up with this.**

 **Hope you enjoy it. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

It had been two months since Charlie had asked Alice to put flowers on Algernon's grave.

Alice's heart had not even begun to heal, and she was beginning to think it never would. Of course she understood that they could never be together, not unless by some miracle he remembered her as Alice and not 'Miss Kinian', otherwise it just didn't feel right. But that didn't stop the aching feelings that stirred in her heart. How could she just forget him? The first man that she had ever loved, the first man she had opened her heart to. It was unfair.

Alice was so busy trying to keep her head above water, teaching her students and trying to pretend Charlie was just another face in the classroom, that she didn't realise that she was six weeks late with her period. She went out and brought a pregnancy test, and while she waited for the timer to go off, she thought back to that evening. It had been perfect, Charlie had been gentle and sweet and he had followed his heart instead of his head as they made love. Neither of them thought to use protection.

When the timer buzzed, she picked up the test with trembling hands.

A plus sign.

Her heart soared. She was pregnant.

"Hi, Charlie," Alice greeted as he came into the classroom the next morning.

How did she explain to him that she was having a baby? His baby? He wouldn't understand the concept of what had happened, and if he didn't remember her as anything other than his teacher, how would he realise what part he played in creating another human life?

"Hi, Miss Kinian," he grinned with a small wave. He took his seat.

It was getting a little easier to see him at school, when she wasn't looking directly at him.

When class was over, she called Charlie to stay back.

It was his right as a father to know that she was carrying his child.

"Do you know how babies are made, Charlie?"

Charlie laughed innocently. "Two people have sex."

"Good. Have you ever had sex, Charlie?" she asked, feeling her whole body go warm with memories of him.

Charlie frowned, searching his mind. For a moment, she thought he was remembering something. "I don't know..."

Alice nodded, feeling that ache in the centre of her chest.

"Have you ever had sex, Miss Kinian?"

She laughed. "Yes, I have."

Charlie grinned.

"I need to tell you something, Charlie." For the first time since he had asked to put flowers on Algernon's grave, she had the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around him... in fact. Alice smiled and gently pressed a kiss to his mouth. He parted his lips beneath hers and the kiss deepened, and Alice allowed the moment to take hold, believing it would be the last. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. His body melded against hers. He tasted like bread and cheese, he tasted like Charlie.

God, she had missed him.

Charlie broke the kiss and looked down at her, smiling, a warm gentle smile that reached his eyes. "I remember that," he whispered.

Alice's heart hammered in her chest. "You do?"

"I don't know how," he shrugged. "I didn't think that I could remember but I... I feel smarter and memories keep flashing in my mind... memories of the operation and... and us."

Alice smiled, overwhelmed.

"How is this possible?" he asked. Suddenly he didn't sound like the dumb Charlie that she taught in her classroom. As she looked into her eyes, she saw that it wasn't the smart Charlie either. It was somehow a combination of the two.

Could a kiss from her really have changed all that? As if he had been under a spell and she had woken him up, like sleeping beauty, only mentally.

Maybe science couldn't always be explained, and who was she to question it, when it meant that she could have Charlie back. The Charlie she loved, a mixture of the smart and dumb.

Charlie took her by surprise and went in for a second kiss. She didn't deny him.

Finally, both breathless, they pulled away. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Charlie, so much."

They both laughed, not bothering to try to understand why he suddenly remembered, they just enjoyed the change.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Charlie asked.

"No," she smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Charlie frowned before he broke out in a smile. He looked down at her stomach and touched her belly with his palm. "A baby..."

Alice welled up with tears.

This was going to be better than anything she could have imagined. She had Charlie and their baby and life couldn't be any better.

 **Thanks for reading. I'd love to know your thoughts.**


End file.
